coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4239 (1st August 1997)
Plot Jim warns Alan to stay away from Steve; he's going straight now. Kevin is furious to receive a letter from Sally's solicitor saying that if they can't decide on maintenance she'll apply to the courts. Ken is upset that Daniel doesn't want to be with him and that he thinks Brian Dunkley is his real father. He feels like a stranger and knows that he's lost him. He breaks down as he feels he needs Daniel now that he has nothing else to live for. Ken takes him back to Scotland. Mike stops the workers bringing bags onto the factory floor as he knows they're stealing the goods. Fiona asks Jim not to cause trouble for her and Alan. He tells her that he doesn't believe she wants to leave Weatherfield because of Steve, but because of him. She tells him she just wants an easy life. Fred is outraged when Maureen tells him Maud thinks that he's after her shop. Kevin promises Sally a fight if she insists on hiring solicitors. Des takes Samantha out to the pictures and is embarrassed afterwards when he takes her back to No.6 thinking Angie will be there, only to find she isn't. Samantha doesn't mind as she enjoys his company. Kevin asks Natalie to help him cook the books so it looks as if they're earning less than they are so Sally can't have so much. Natalie refuses to help and advises Kevin to treat Sally fairly. Chris tells Angie that he hates the way Des is always leering at her. Angie tells him to grow up. Samantha kisses Des and is surprised when he pulls away, saying he knows it's not what she really wants. She acknowledges she has a problem. Jim tells Fiona he thinks that she's only clinging to Alan because she's scared of the truth. She is stunned when he asks her to marry him instead. Cast Regular cast *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Natalie Horrocks' house - Kitchen and bedroom Notes *Final appearance of Lewis Harney in the role of Daniel Osbourne. When the character returned on 7th May 2007 he was played by Dominic Holmes. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jim shocks Fiona with a startling question. Ken makes a momentous decision. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,370,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes